Kai's alive?
by Jingo87
Summary: An alternative ending to Lexx Season 4 where Kai lives.


This is a prologue of sort, its rather short.

This story will based on my wish that Kai had not died at the end of Season 4. I felt that he should have had a chance at life again, he deserved it in my opinion :-) but maybe I am biased.

I will hopefully write further chapters, it is rated M as the show is an adult show and I wouldnt want to try and make this anything less.

* * *

Prince had given Kai his one and only wish, to die and be at peace, though to do this had given Kai life.

Beads of sweat appeared on Kai's forehead as he started to feel nervous, dragging the Higgs Boson accelerator behind the moth. This surprised him, he had not felt anything for 2008 years, but now feelings were creeping in, mainly fear and shock at this point. His view point was altered through this burst of life he was suddenly feeling. After so long with nothing but clear thoughts this was slightly unnerving but enjoyable none the less.

Clearly the path picked out by Prince was for him to fly the moth into the alien asteroid, this would lead to the death he so desired. Though, in those few moments of conscious thought and emotion it was not what he wanted. Listening to Stan and Xev's final words he realised that dying was no longer all he sought, he wanted life, he wanted to meet his companions of so many years properly without being the cold hearted killer he had been for these thousands of years. Even if he was reformed through the memories of his past life he was so distant, so cold. He needed more.

He no longer possessed the quick reflexes of a divine assassin but he did know how to fly a moth. He headed towards the opening with all the speed the moth could handle. Closer and closer until he reached the entrance, but just before he entered he span the moth round and launched the accelerator into the entrance. It flew down deep into the asteroid and Kai flew the moth as far away as he could.

His ears were ringing with the adrenaline pumping through his veins and only at a safe distance did he hear the shouts and tears of joy from his crew mates. His heart sung out with so much happiness as the asteroid exploded into a million tiny bits. If only Lexx were alive to eat this he thought to himself.

"Kai, you're… alive?" Xev questioned from the speaker, her voice filled with elation and lust.

There was so much he wanted to say, to tell her but Kai could only answer, "Yes".

Stanley seemed concerned, "The Lexx has died," he spoke calmly but Kai could hear the tinge of sadness that played on his mind "790 destroyed the earth, not that I ever wanted to go to that awful planet again but these moths will not make it anywhere. What do we do?" Kai usually knew the answers to these sort of questions but at the moment he was tired, unable to think clearly at all.

As if the universe heard Stanley's plea something small and blue flew out of the wreckage that was what was left of Lexx. It looked just like Lexx but only a fraction of the size. They took the moths aboard, knowing it was their only option even if it did backfire. Lexx was their only constant, everywhere they had been, everyone they had met they always ended back on the Lexx, secure in the fact that the Lexx was their home.

They landed in what seemed to be the right place and made their way up onto the bridge. It was much smaller than Lexx's bridge.

"Hello, Little Lexx." Cooed Stanley and to our surprise Lexx cooed back in the sweetest voice imaginable "Are you my captain?".

"Yes Little Lexx, I am your captain, Stanley H Tweedle" At these words a key, much like Lexx's flew through the air and into Stans hand. Jumping for joy he hugged Xev who was in floods of happy tears.

Xev couldn't cope, Kai was alive. All her dreaming, all her longing was finally here and alive and breathing. She couldn't stop herself from staring, his cheeks flushed with all the attention but she couldn't look away, he was beautiful and completely sexy. She felt herself getting aroused just looking at him. Xev decided to leave him for now but not without a kiss. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, reaching her arms up over his back muscles. She signed, he was too lovely. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then a slightly longer one on his lips. He didn't push her away which she took as a good sign. She ran off to find somewhere to sleep, something to eat and somewhere to have a cold shower.

Kai was left with his thoughts, he knew Xev wanted him before he was alive, it was only logically that she would continue to do so. He was not sure however whether he was mentally ready for whatever she would want to do. He decided to leave this it for now and decide when the time came.

"Its good to see you Kai, we thought you were dead.. Well more dead than usual anyway."

"It is good to be alive, I think. it's a bit overwhelming at the moment."

"It doesn't get any easier believe me! Constantly trying to not be dead is a lot harder than it looks, you might have been better staying dead, least you wouldn't have to worry." Stan grinned at this. Kai smiled along with him.

"Little Lexx, take us to the nearest planet with a breathable atmosphere" said Stan.

"Yes captain." replied Little Lexx.


End file.
